


Beautiful Bilba

by SpazzUnion (marsunion)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Female Bilbo, Gen, Queen Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsunion/pseuds/SpazzUnion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart drawn by me. Always of Female Bilbo in some form. Mostly her being a beautiful Queen! Please leave a comment or criticism. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilba Baggins is really rocking a Dwarven Hobbit dress hybrid, don't you think?


	2. A Queen and her King!

Queen Bilba and her King Thorin. A quick sketch and quick color but it's still cute, yo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'll try to post a new fanart as often as I possibly can. Thank you for everyone who comments and left Kudos! It means a lot to me.


	3. Beautiful Ballroom Dress

I was using complimentary colors instead of the same colors in different shades for shading. I think It turned out much better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or criticism or advice, it'd mean so much to me!


	4. Frolicking!

 

Bilba frolicking around! What a cutie pie! Once again, experimenting with complimentary colors, so it'd mean a lot if you told me which you guys prefer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and criticism! Also if you have suggestions for the next artwork I do, I'm all ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I love drawing, especially modern AUs of things. Feel free to request anything. Thank you!


End file.
